


【baekren/虎莲】三段式之三

by gzmm



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmm/pseuds/gzmm
Summary: 试试分一小部分一小部分的发，点next就可以了
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

三段式 三  
头痛欲裂，浑身疼痛。微张的眼睛被天花板白刺到闭了回去。这是哪？安静的甚至能听到滴滴答答的水声。

崔珉起动了动手指，痛感立刻窜冲全身。渴，想喝水……努力让自己眼睛适应光线后，他看清了房间的全景。

吊瓶，病床。我在医院？水，水在哪……

离自己不远的呼叫器，他挣扎着伸手过去，滴——

“我想喝水”，久久不言语的喉咙几乎在撕扯发出的“呼救”，稍微移动的身体带动着大脑疯狂输出着信号。

“7号床醒了！7号床醒了！”

我叫崔珉起。今年19岁。

崔珉起耐心着回答白大褂们的问题。倒是医生们面面相觑，在病例上不停地草书。

“崔先生，待会您的经纪人就到了。您稍作休息。”

崔珉起点点头。这些医生护士也向他点点头，最后一个离开的还无声的给他带上了门。

他拿到了自己的手机，捣鼓了好久也没密码解锁成功。然后不知道怎么回事它自己就突然解锁了。

庆幸科技还没进步到他打不开自己的手机的程度。

自己现在是19岁，但是现在已经20××年了……所以现在不是穿越就是失忆吧……

好狗血啊……中二少年崔珉起比起不安反倒是兴奋更甚。不论是穿越还是失忆都是电视剧的套路，没想到自己有生之年还能碰见一次。

粗鲁被推开的门，打断了崔珉起的思绪。他猛的抬头，兴奋到脸红的情绪被眼前人鼻涕一把泪一把的吓到立马变白。

那人瞎咋呼着走到他病床前，嘴里说着各种模糊的词语。什么对不起自己，醒了就好，拍摄那边不用担心，他也不用担心，公司已经交涉好了先好好养伤。 

可是，“你是谁啊？”崔珉起一头雾水

“我是你的经纪人！虽然医生刚电给我讲了可是没想到你真的忘了！珉起啊啊呜呜……”

是啊，20××年了，自己的经纪人换了也正常。

“抱歉，我什么也想不起了。”看他哭成这样，崔珉起也有点不忍心。

“我知道。”他的现经纪人立刻振作起来，擦擦真情实感的眼泪，

“我要好好确认一下你还记得什么才行。如果真的失忆了，虽然可惜，但是拍摄那边可能要给你推掉了，粉丝们应该也失望了……”

粉丝，失望？不可以！崔珉起猛的抓住他现经纪人的手，“我不会让粉丝失望的！我可以的！你问吧，我会尽量想起来的！”他不可以让自己的粉丝失望！

“珉起你真的太敬业！哥真的好佩服！那就开始了啊……”

……

“这个，没了吗？”经纪人皱眉，手抓着头发一副崩溃的样子。“这个呢？还记得吗？”经纪人打开他的手机，划出了一张照片。

嗯，很英俊的男人。身材很性感脸却笑起来很可爱。不过，“我不认识他。”

“怎么会不认识！你好好看看，旁边的人不就是你吗？”

照片里他们两个人笑的很幸福的样子，但是……总是给人满满的违和感。

“可是，我真的不认识他。”

这个人很陌生。甚至比眼前“陌生”的现经纪人还要陌生。

“这……这可怎么办”

“他是，哥刚才说的我拍电视剧里的哪一个演员吗？很重要的嘛？我不记得了会对拍摄有影响吗？”

“不不不，他不是，他可是……”

“珉起！


	2. Chapter 2

又一个人推门进来。

啊，是照片上的人。 

“我听说了。”他瞟了一眼自己经纪人手上的手机，狠狠地皱起了眉头。 

“除了记不起来了，身体还有哪里不舒服的嘛？头会疼吗？手呢？腿呢？疼一定要说出来。”

说着便走过来摸他喝水的杯子，“我给你去弄点热水。”出门前还给他掖好了被角。

可是崔珉起明显看到了他微红的眼角，感受到了他离去后经纪人和他之间复杂的氛围。

“哥，他是谁？他是照片上的人吗？”

“珉起啊，他叫东昊，姜东昊。他是，额，是你的男朋友。”

男朋友！男，朋友！

后脑勺不识时务的突然剧痛，经纪人立刻上去扶，手一滑，手机掉在地上，闪着光亮的屏幕碎的一塌糊涂。


	3. Chapter 3

“那东昊来了，我就先走了啊！”

那个姜东昊一进门现经纪人就点头哈腰的后退离去了。

留下两个“不认识”的人要怎么样啦！

崔珉起躺着枕头上眼神忍不住的往他那瞟去，悄悄地打量着。

诶，真人比照片还帅耶，刚才说他是我的，我的男朋友……呀——好害羞！

崔珉起把被子拉起盖住了自己的脸。左右翻转着。自己拥有一个这么帅的男朋友真是令人难以相信。

“傻，盖住脸不会很难受吗？现在还疼吗？”

轻轻被扯掉的被单，遮挡住阳光的身躯，如果长了翅膀，就是天使了吧？他笑的好无奈，好温柔……

崔珉起突然很嫉妒。他眼中的人是谁呢？

总归不是现在的自己。是长大的“崔珉起”，是自己从未参与过的“崔珉起”的人生。

他拍开姜东昊的手，赌气似的扯了回去，再次把自己盖严严实实。

姜东昊苦笑着，也不再和他扯。本想摸上他头的手，也停在了半空中，默默地收了回去。

“我猜珉起是不记得我了吧？”过了很久，姜东昊才开口。

他的声音在抖？崔珉起耳朵灵敏地捕捉到了。莫名的心疼几乎瞬间他的鼻子就酸涩了起来。

什么啊，就这么爱嘛……“崔珉起”真好。

他不可理喻的嫉妒着同一个自己，眼眶也跟着红了起来。

“我刚听医生说了，你现在的记忆停留在19。就算是19岁，我们也认识好久了。没想到，你谁都记得，就忘了我呢……”

“那我们是什么时候就认识的？”只忘记他？这剧情怎么比电视剧还要狗血。崔珉起拉下被子，眉头皱的紧紧的。

“15？还是16吧。然后我们一起练习，一起出道，然后……”

原来，在“崔珉起”的人生里，他这么早就出演了吗。

可是在自己的记忆里，为什么你就是不存在的呢？

“那，那我经纪人说的，男，男朋友是怎么回事？”

姜东昊一顿，思考了一下说“在你20岁生日那年，我们确立了关系。”

20岁，还有一年……

不对！这是人家“崔珉起”的20岁，不是你的啊！崔珉起拍了拍自己的脸，回避着姜东昊得视线。

唉，你再怎么看我，那个人也不是我啊。

“姜东昊，我这样叫你可以吗？”

“好”

“你刚才说了那么多，我真的都一点也想不起来……”姜东昊微微低头，褐色的眼眸里全是自己看不懂的情绪。

他觉得自己好残忍。

姜东昊手机响了，看完信息后深情严肃了起来，“我知道了。但是现在的情况可能由不得你了。”

姜东昊抬头，“刚接到通知，信息泄露了，这里不能保证安全了。等会安排再做一次身体检查，没问题了我们就先出院。”

“好。”崔珉起点头应了。

姜东昊叹了口气，“回的是我们家，你可以吗。”

啊？我们，家？

“我们。我们住一起？同居？”崔珉起顿时不知所措。

同居一词对未成年来说冲击大的可不是一点两点。他觉得自己的体温在直线上升，脸也开始发红发烫。

“回家也会安全点”姜东昊还是没忍住。上手揉了揉崔珉起翘起的头发。“好吗？珉起”

“……好”

他又害羞了。  
这个动作对他来说也太亲密了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 浴室，就是主要地点哈哈哈哈哈哈

“这就是我们家？”崔珉起说出口后立马后悔。家这个字让他有种鸠占鹊巢的羞耻感。

房子很大，他没有想到“崔珉起”在这个年纪就能住这么好的房子。

“是，你随便看看吧。不用那么拘束”  
姜东昊打开冰箱，丢给了他一只水。转身就躺在了沙发上。

以往大概这样会被他骂吧。姜东昊想，进家要先洗澡什么的。

他撑起头看着这个到处摸摸的好奇“孩子”，勾起了嘴角。真可爱。

“这是什么？”

“这是你挑的，当时我说买了也是放着，你硬是要买，结果还不是闲置了”

“哦……”确实是自己会做的事。

“我…这是你养的吗？”长势喜人的草几乎爬满了整个阳台。

“嗯，什么？啊，是我们的养的。当初你说你养什么都会死，就选了这种，不用管也能长得很好的。”

“这样啊……”原来也有不用管也能长得很好的植物啊，崔珉起想。

“我可以去房间看看吗？”崔珉起不好意思的开口，他还想再看看。

“你去吧，我去洗个澡。”姜东昊摆摆手，从沙发上坐起来。果然习惯是件可怕的事情。回家不立刻洗澡，真的变得不自在了。

崔珉起随意选了个房间，推开了门。简约的装修风格，不简单的装饰摆设。推成山的玩偶他看得眼睛都直了。

这个，还有这个。都是自己一直想要的。原来“我”真的都收集齐了啊。

玻璃柜里摆放的各种奖杯也闪瞎了他的眼睛。仔细看了看，上面不仅有他的名字，还有他同居人的名字。

吉他随意摆放在钢琴上，似乎根本没有好好利用的现象。

是他会的乐器吗？还是“我”学的呢？

崔珉起突然明白了为什么自己会有格格不入的感觉。因为这些都是自己不会接触到的东西。无论是价值的玩偶，荣誉的奖杯，还是优秀的男朋友。

如果是失忆，为什么自己会忘了这些呢？

如果是穿越……怎么办……那原来的“崔珉起”去哪了？崔珉起倒在玩偶堆里，红了眼眶。

“他”有这么好的生活，这么好的男友，这个幸福的日子，现在被自己……

不过，我自己是为什么会昏迷不醒的？记忆空白了一大段，他只记得那是冬天，下着雪……

啊啊，稍微动动脑子就疼的不行。崔珉起叹气。

“珉起？你在哪？”

姜东昊出了浴室，客厅没见到人就喊了。

“我在，啊！”想鲤鱼打挺起身，忘记了自己身上还有其他伤，疼得他又倒了回去，屁股被什么东西硌到了。

什么来着？他伸手去摸，是个小本子，应该是从大玩偶的口袋里掉出来的。

“珉起，你怎么了？”姜东昊开门，语气焦急的很，见到他在地上坐着，立马走了进来想把他抱起来。

“不，不用！”崔珉起推着他的肩膀，颇为害羞，当然也挨不住男友力气大，一下子就被抱了起来，被拍了拍屁股。

“不听话！地上多凉，你现在手脚也不利索，不要乱躺。”

我都多久没被拍过屁股了！崔珉起脸红彤彤，紧紧搂住姜东昊。虽然害羞但是他更怕会从他身上掉下去。

姜东昊踹开浴室的门，把人放了下来。

刚被使用的浴室还带着潮湿的水汽，正在蓄水的浴缸散发的热气也蒸着他呼吸不畅。

姜东昊本想像以往一样给他脱衣服的，还没碰到他衣领的时候，突然想起来，眼前人还是“孩子”的事实。

“我出去了。东西都给你准备好了。有需要的再叫我。”他摸摸崔珉起的头，有点不舍的离开了。其实他还想亲一口的，但是看到小孩咬住自己下唇的动作后果断放弃了。

现在自己该做的就是忍耐和包容。


	5. Chapter 5

直到姜东昊把门关上，崔珉起才送来自己紧握的拳头。

如果那人刚才对自己做了什么，他真的会毫不犹豫的挥上去。

直到自己脱了衣服，他才发现自己身上伤的有多重。也不知道自己是躺了多久，身上都白的发光，一条条结痂的伤处也更突出了。

这也泡不了水吧。崔珉起翻了翻白眼，用毛巾擦拭着自己。

不过自己真的这么多年身上都没怎么变化啊。他边照镜子，边观察着自己。

“珉起我忘了你不能泡……”姜东昊突然推门，两个人都愣住了。

“你，你出去！”坏家伙！我看他就是故意的！崔珉起洗手台上抓到什么就往姜东昊那丢。

“好好好，我出去，你自己，啊，别丢了，我走了我走了……”

崔珉起气喘吁吁，过了好一会他才反应过来自己其实也没必要反应那么大。一地的护肤品，有的还被他摔碎了，他有点心疼。一个个捡起来放了回去。

一旁的两个刷牙杯和牙刷都是情侣色。架子上的毛巾也是两条，就连准备好的衣服也和姜东昊身上的同个版型不同颜色。情侣味满满。

这个家里的每个角落都在炫耀着幸福。

他默默地穿好衣服。心口莫名地悸动让他产生了自己很幸福的错觉。明明，不是这样的……

听到浴室地开门声，姜东昊停下手边地动作，招呼人来吃饭。

“你还会做饭吗？”冒着热气的粥散发着米香，料被切的很细看不出来有什么。

“嗯。大病初愈就简单吃点吧。对你身体也好”

粥还有些烫口，热乎乎的一碗下去胃舒舒服服。这哪里简单了，真好吃。崔珉起吃完一碗还想再吃。

“不吃了。”姜东昊手快的收走他的碗筷，“你肯定饱了，不要贪嘴，到时候吃多了不舒服。”

崔珉起摸摸自己的小肚子，好像是饱了。遗憾的瘪了瘪嘴。

“听话。”姜东昊俯过身，轻轻擦干净崔珉起的嘴脸，然后收拾碗筷进了厨房。

被碰到的嘴角发着烫，崔珉起手不自觉的抚上去。动作太自然了他根本没反应过来。今天的脸红次数，真的超标了！

洗碗的姜东昊倒是有点懊恼。早知道他没什么反应，就干脆亲上去了。


	6. Chapter 6

“珉起，晚上要怎么办？”

什么，怎么办？崔珉起一头雾水，直到看到那个超级豪华的大床。

他们，他们两是一起睡的？难道我也要？不禁后退两步的崔珉起踩到了姜东昊的脚。

“啊我，对不起。”崔珉起低下头，脚趾忍不住抓地。他想说服自己，不过是和一个同性睡一张床罢了，但那一张被子把纯洁的关系变得不纯洁起来。

“要和我一起睡吗？”姜东昊认真的脸配上这句话简直犯规了！

“我想一个人睡一床被子。”  
这是崔珉起红着脸的最后妥协。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 快了快了

明明床那么大为什么还要挨过来啊！

三更半夜，崔珉起被迫在山川崩塌，火山喷发睡梦中惊醒。

他被姜东昊和两床被子裹得紧紧，差点没呼吸上来。

就在他忍不住想要把人踹离自己远点的时候，才反应过自己的腿也伤了，根本使不上什么劲。

啊……！好热，好闷！

“崔珉起”好可怜！成天被这么一个大玩意抱着真的太惨了！

未成年火气来的快去得也快，困意全无的他躺在床上无所事事，本来想看看手机的，但来到这就忘了丢到哪里了。

对了，那个小本子！崔珉起左扭扭右扭扭，好不容易挣脱了姜东昊的被子，蹑手蹑脚的出了房间。

好像是这个房间吧？啊是，我刚才丢哪了？

崔珉起摸着黑找了一阵才找到灯的开关，趴在地上在玩偶群里翻了好一会。

这个！

小小一个本子，就掌心那么大。这是“崔珉起”写的肯定没错。

他深呼吸了好几口，甚至做了好几分钟的心理准备才打开了它。


	8. Chapter 8

×月×日  
今天和济州岛那家伙出去玩了，本想让他称赞我厉害的，没想到我居然迷路了。后来两个人问了路才找到。真是失策！下次这种事肯定不会再发生了！

………………  
×月×日  
一起出道了！好开心！

………………  
×月×日  
他给我发了个网页链接，结果点进去说是要成年才能观看，我吓了一跳，问他这是什么？怎么还分级了？他说是恐怖的东西吓得我手机差点丢出去报废！可是……我没和他说后来我耐不住好奇还是看了……说实话还是很有趣的！但是后面的进展是什么回事？他真是个坏孩子！怎么会看这种东西！我还是当不知道吧！ 

………………  
×月×日  
这日子什么时候到头啊？

………………  
×月×日  
大家都成年了，很快也轮到我了。成年之后要做的第一件事就是喝酒！第二件事嘛，和他表白！可是，如果……啊啊不想了！

………………  
×月×日  
好快！速度太快了！原来这就是恋爱吗？虽然瞒着大家但是这种感觉真的太奇妙了！

………………  
×月×日  
或许，可能，就这样了吧……

………………  
×月×日  
不管怎样，我都想和他在一起，一直，一直在一起……所以我决定了。

………………  
×月×日  
从来没有这么渴望过自由。好累，好想他……可是不行，崔珉起，你要加油，再忍忍。

………………  
×月×日  
结束了，一切都……我们还能在一起吗？以后要怎么办呢？啊一切都是未知数……

………………  
×月×日  
感谢上帝。

………………  
×月×日  
但是上帝你能再对他好点吗……

………………  
×月×日  
一切都在变好，真好。

………………  
×月×日  
本以为关系久了，感动也会淡了，看来不是的。谢谢你一直在我身边。以后也一直一直在我身边吧。

………………  
………………  
………………  
×月×日  
今天我们吵架了……真的不是我的错！可是，好吧，或许我也有错……我们多久没有这么大吵过架了呢？年纪大了结果都还是那么幼稚。希望回来后，再写上的不是抱怨委屈而是我们纪念日的美好回忆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bug来了。怎么这么多年才写了一本哈哈哈哈。


	9. Chapter 9

“崔珉起”到底是谁，他到底是谁的名字。

他是我吗……他会是别人吗？

明明字迹和自己的一模一样，但书写的每一个字都是那么陌生。在他成年前的故事也是。

为什么“我”会忘了这些事呢……明明这么爱的……为什么“他”会离去了？明明这么放不下的……

崔珉起提起笔，在上面写下了几个字。

自己现在也是“崔珉起”，写上应该没什么关系吧？

可是，突然，头好痛……

剧烈的头痛激烈撕扯着清明的神经，黑暗再次覆盖住他的眼睛。


	10. Chapter 10

这是哪里……现在是什么时候了。什么味道？

潜意识恢复清醒了崔珉起却睁不开自己的眼睛。

快点，醒过来！崔珉起！

“哈！”猛的睁开眼睛，刺眼的白墙混着阳光，逼退着眼皮往下搭拉。

他只好慢慢眯着眼睛，一点点适应着。

是医院。手上的针扎和消毒水的味道确认了他的猜想。

我怎么会在医院？啊，好痛。

稍微思考就钝痛的脑袋让他不得不停下自己的想法。

手机，现在什么时候。他挣扎着起身，却发现桌面空空，除了花什么也没有。

自己现在应该是在拍戏吧？现在在医院也不知道进度落下了多少了。要快点联系经纪人才行。

崔珉起按下了呼叫按钮。


	11. Chapter 11

“崔先生，待会我们在给您做一下全面的检查。现在已经帮您联系好联系人了。”

“谢谢。”崔珉起坐的直直的，双手交叉，点头感谢。

检查安排得很快，崔珉起没想到医生问的第一句是他的年龄。

崔珉起皱眉，但是如实告知了。

做完检查回病房的路上，他听到了护士们小声的讨论。

“珉起好像恢复记忆了！”

“啊啊太好了！伤到脑袋真的太可怜了！幸好都想起来了！”

恢复记忆？失忆？他失忆了？

崔珉起愣了，尝试仔细地回忆着每一个细节。

我忘记了什么吗？恢复记忆？那我失去记忆的时候的记忆呢？

遗憾的是，他无论怎么想，什么也想不起来，反而脑袋更疼了。

直到经纪人来回晃他的肩膀

“珉起！你想起来了是吗？想起我了吗？想起姜东昊了吗？你知道你现在多少岁了吗？”

“东昊？这个东昊有什么关系？”

“唉，你是拍戏的时候伤到的，还碰到头了真的吓死我了！幸好其他地方也没什么大事，就是你，呃，醒来的时候失忆了。你说你才19岁，而且把东昊也忘了……”

“我把，东昊忘了？”崔珉起瞪大了眼睛，怎么也反应不过来。

“可是我什么也记不起来了”

“什么？珉起你又忘了什么吗？记忆没有恢复好吗？”

“记忆记忆的，我现在真的是，什么情况都搞不懂了”崔珉起苦笑着，摸摸自己的小脑瓜，闭上了双眼。

“总之，现在还是听医生的吧。工作那边我已经给你处理好了。你好好休息吧。东昊那边我也打了电话了，他待会应该就会来接你回家。”

“好的，辛苦你了。”

19岁啊，为什么失忆的我会说自己是19岁呢？是19岁之后的事情都忘了吗？可是忘了东昊又是怎么回事呢？明明我们更早就认识了啊。


	12. Chapter 12

扣扣。

“进。什么啊是你啊，敲什么门，直接进……唔”

崔珉起立刻转头看向窗外，紧紧闭上自己的嘴巴，险些咬到自己的舌头。

差点忘了！在和姜东昊冷战！

“谁先和谁说话谁就输了！哼！”

差点就输了！崔珉起懊悔地抓紧被子，不甘心自己一时的疏忽。

明明自己冷战都不会输的。

“……珉起？”

叫我干嘛！崔珉起撅起嘴，就是不打算回复他。

姜东昊轻轻叹了一口气，大步走上去，低下身，抱住了崔珉起的腰。

崔珉起装装样子想推开他，结果被抱的太紧，纹丝不动。

“抱我干嘛？你知道你错了吗？”

“当然是我错了。原谅我好不好……我差点就失去你了。”最后的话姜东昊说的又小声又模糊，到崔珉起还是听得清清楚楚，眼眶也一下子就湿了。

“哼”

崔珉起虽然嘴上哼哼唧唧，手上却耐不住的摸上了倒在他身上人的头发。

“原谅我吧……以后我们再也不要冷战了。”

“不要。”

姜东昊不可置信的抬头，崔珉起在心里冷哼，他不会以为这样说我就会同意吧？

姜东昊看了看崔珉起的吊瓶，按下了呼叫玲，

“我们先回家。”


	13. Chapter 13

“说吧，我失忆了是怎么回事？”

一回到家的崔珉起就开口质问姜东昊，“我怎么一点‘失忆’的记忆都没有？”

“回到家先洗澡是你说的，我们先洗澡吧。”

姜东昊一个弯腰就把人抱了起来，径直朝浴室走去。

“你还不能泡澡，我来给你擦身吧。”

姜东昊自告奋勇，二话不说就开始脱他的衣服。

崔珉起狠狠的拍红了姜东昊的手，“我自己来，你赶紧和我说”

“说什么？说你失忆了，连我都记不起来了！”

姜东昊突然生气了一样，语气也重了起来，手上动作倒是更麻利了，没一会儿崔珉起就被脱得光溜溜。

“我不记得了嘛……”崔珉起也觉委屈。从醒来到现在，多了段莫名其妙的经历他也很迷茫。

姜东昊给他擦身的过程中一句话也没说，两人就这么沉默的又冷了下来。

“说好了不冷战了……”姜东昊在给崔珉起穿衣服的时候开口了，“以后什么我都会和你说。”

“好”崔珉起乖巧的回应。

……

“所以，我的记忆真的停留在19了？而且还把你当成了陌生人？”

“什么意思？你已经知道了？”

“听护士和哥说了一些，但是，还是没想到……”

“我也没想到啊……你是不是潜意识里一开始就不想认识我！”

“怎么可能！反倒是你，我失忆后，你可开心了吧？没人跟你念叨过去也没人管你了！”

气话一说完崔珉起立刻闭嘴了。

又是这样……又在说这些违心的话。明明自己就是。很害怕。在自己“不存在”的时间里，东昊，他又在做些什么呢？有在为我担心吗？还是说……

崔珉起偷偷抬眼观察姜东昊的表情。还好，没有生气的样子。

好累。什么时候，我们变成了这样的关系呢？好像不吵架，就不能进行对话了一样……


	14. Chapter 14

“在你失忆的这段时间……我第一反应是——不相信。第二反应是，你真狠心。我们在一起多久了呢？你怎么可以说忘就忘。忘记了19岁以后的时间也就算了，为什么连我的存在都不存在了呢？”

姜东昊坐到崔珉起蜷在的沙发上，搂住眼前的人，一拍一拍的拍在他的后颈。

“我带你回了家。你像个傻孩子一样，对我们的家满是好奇。你说薄荷原来真的养不死，你说长大真好，能买所有想要的东西。可以你在躲我，害怕我。你甚至随时做好了攻击我的准备。我能怎么办呢，我也很绝望。”

……  
姜东昊的语气很平淡，平稳的呼气打在自己的肌肤上有点痒痒的。

“不过，你就是你。语气，动作，微表情，每一个都太容易读懂了。从小就是个诚实的孩子就是好。”

这时姜东昊突然笑出声，亲上了想亲好久的崔珉起的脸颊。白嫩嫩软乎乎的他都想上牙咬一口。

“说完再亲！”崔珉起扭开脸，手也捂住了姜东昊的嘴。

姜东昊亲亲他的掌心，然后笑着看一下子收回去自己手的崔珉起。

“然后我们就一起睡觉了啊”

“你和他一起睡觉了？！”

崔珉起瞪大了眼睛，手指抓上姜东昊的肩膀，使劲一拧。

“撕—什么'他'啊？‘他’不就是你吗？”

“你居然对一个‘未成年’下手了！”

“什么未成年啊？明明实际年龄就—啊疼，别拧！”

崔珉起听他那样说更气了，咬牙切齿的都想咬死他。

“你！你，你不会真的！”

“我又不是禽兽！你又有伤！我怎么可能啊！”

看人逗的差不多了，姜东昊开始把人顺进怀里哄，边哄边亲。

“我看你就是喜欢年纪小的！你是不是觉得我…”

“不是，没有。你就是你，无论是19岁的你，还是失忆忘记我的你，还是现在的你。只要是你，”姜东昊凑近崔珉起的耳边“只要是你，都是的最爱。就算你真的失忆了，那我就再追你一次就是了。这辈子你都别想离开我！”

崔珉起脸埋进姜东昊胸前，有点尴尬。年纪大了听这种情话就很受不了。明明自己小时候最喜欢这种肉麻。


	15. Chapter 15

“要做吗？”

崔珉起没有抬头，声音就这样闷闷的传了出来。

“不了吧。你腿啊手啊再好好养养吧。”

“哦…”

自己好像是第一次“求爱”被拒绝。崔珉起想。

但是，但是这个顶着自己的是怎么回事！

崔珉起直接摸了上去，“那你想怎样？”

姜东昊抚上崔珉起的手，“突然想到在你成年的那一天的事。”

“切，骗人。未成年就看些黄色东西的人说的话我才不信。”

“什么黄色东西？”姜东昊把黏着自己的人抱起来问。

“粉丝写的同人文！”还不是要去卧室。崔珉起在心里想。

“同人文？啊…诶？既然你知道，那不就是你也看了？”

“怎么？不是你发给我的嘛？”

“我以为你真的信了我说的鬼话，没有看呢”

“你也太小看我的好奇心了。”

崔珉起被放在床上后就立刻拉住姜东昊的衣领，扯向自己，凑上自己的唇。

不过几周没有亲密，就像一个世纪那样长。

是东昊，我的东昊。

纤长的手臂慢慢圈紧他的脖颈，上身也不自禁的朝他靠去。

抱住自己的手臂是不仅能把自己轻轻松松的抱起来，还能给自己满满的安全感。

“真的不做吗？”唇甚至没有分离开，声音也是沙沙的，呼出的气息都是都带着期待。

“想…”

姜东昊还是有点犹豫的。推出急诊室的被包得像木乃伊崔珉起简直就是他的噩梦。

“那就，啊。”

姜东昊把人按在床上，转身就准备走。

“你走了就再也别想和我睡了！”

崔珉起开始赌气了。

“不行！”姜东昊立刻转身，但看到抓住自己小细胳膊，心里又是一疼。

看到姜东昊的表情，崔珉起不知道为什么突然很想笑。

“突然想起来那时候我们也是没做成。”

“你醉倒那天吗？”

“不是，是选秀那时候。”

“哈…这么说，你到时候真的要好好补偿我。我都为了你忍了多少次了。”

“那就现在。”说罢崔珉起又准备上手。

“听话！怎么以前没觉得你那么急色？”

“可是……”

“你要在家‘待业’养伤了，我也把工作推了陪你好不好。”

“好。”

耶！好久都没有一起“休假”了！崔珉起高兴了起来。

姜东昊看着突然蹦起来做规划的崔珉起笑了笑，但一低头笑就变苦了。

最后当然也是自己解决了。


	16. Chapter 16

×月×日  
崔珉起你好，我叫崔珉起。  
我们一样的名字却有些不一样的人生。  
我认识了在你人生中一个重要的人，他叫姜东昊。  
听说他是你的恋人。对不起，我看了你的日记。  
你们好像过得很幸福，我很羡慕你。我想，为什么我的人生没有这么一个人的存在呢？虽然相处时间不长，但我能感觉到他很宠你，你呢？你也爱他吗？  
你去哪里了呢？为什么要抛下他呢？我又是谁呢？我为什么会在这里了？你会回来吗？而我，又会消失吗？  
继续写这个日记的人，会是你还是我呢？  
我爱我自己，那么我也是爱你的吧？  
或许我们永远都不会见面了。但是……无论是哪个崔珉起，只要是崔珉起，我都希望崔珉起能幸福。  
崔珉起，再见。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实就是个失忆了一天的事。😂  
> 19岁嘛，青春期又敏感肯定会想很多。  
> 不过这又怎样呢？反正都是一个人，喜欢着/爱着同一个人罢了。  
> 这次我发现了我一个不好的地方，那就是想到啥就写啥，大纲完全就是废的😅  
> 不知道会不会有番外呢？做了三次都没做到最后，真的太惨了。番外一定是做的翻天覆地吧哈哈哈哈。


End file.
